J'avais peur que tu attrape froid
by Samuelroxx
Summary: Il l'attend, un parapluie le protégeant, tandis que l'autre, coloré, plus vivant, attend dans sa autre main qu'Il vienne pour s'en protéger. HP/DM FINISH


J'avais peur que tu attrapes froid

C'était le soir, il pleuvait. Harry venait de sortir de sa punition chez Hagrid, à cause de Drago Malefoy qui l'avait encore une fois provoqué alors que Rogue passait par là. Heureusement, Hagrid ne lui avait pas fait faire quelque chose de bien difficile, ils avaient juste fait un tour dans la forêt interdite pour surveiller que rien de spécial ou de grave ne s'y était produit. La forêt en cette nuit pluvieuse était en mode R.A.S, de rien à signaler. Malheureusement, le ciel s'était obscurcit et la pluie avait commencée à tomber drue, le trempant presque instantanément de la tête aux pieds. Mais comme Hagrid passait la plus part de son temps au dehors, il devait être habitué à ce qu'il soit souvent mouillé et n'avait donc pas pensé à emmener un parapluie ou les faire rentrer. Donc, du coup, Harry avait dû continuer sa promenade avec le géant dans la forêt, à cause de cet imbécile de Malefoy. Il s'était d'ailleurs promit qu'il le lui ferait payer s'il tombait malade à cause de lui. Franchement, c'était à présent le vendredi soir et être malade le week-end n'était pas trop son rêve. Surtout qu'il devait faire pleins de parchemins pour ses cent-milles professeurs tortionnaires ! Et il était à peine ironique.

C'est donc un jeune Griffondore fatigué et ronchonnant qui remontait la pente le menant à l'entrée de Poudlard. Le regard fixé à ses chaussures, il ne vit pas qu'une personne l'attendait en haut et il lui aurait foncer dedans s'il n'avait pas eu ses chaussures dans son champ de vision avant, l'arrêtant sur le coup. Relevant la tête, la seule chose qui lui vint fut l'expression moldue '' être sur le cul''. Regard gris, cheveux blonds, petit nez pointu et hauteur bien plus basse que la sienne. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui, un parapluie le protégeant de la pluie, tendit que sa deuxième main tenait un autre parapluie au dessus de la tête de Harry. Ses yeux semblaient sans expressions, sans pour autant être froids, ils semblaient juste _sincères_. Étonné de voir la cause de sa punition se tenir devant lui, un air fragile par ses petits tremblements de froids causés par des vêtements trop fins pour cette météo et sa petitesse perçue même si le blond se tenait plus haut que lui sur la colline, Harry ne sut que faire à part le fixer bêtement. Il fixa ses yeux gris jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci commencent à vaciller et les joues du causeur de troubles rougir de gêne en détournant légèrement la tête. La main tremblante tenant le deuxième parapluie se lève sous le nez de Harry, l'incitant à le prendre. Chose qu'il fit inconsciemment et continuant à se poser des questions sur la présence du Serpentard devant lui, dehors, sous la pluie, un parapluie pour lui, pour le protéger, comme une sorte de signe de pardon. Avant que Harry n'est le temps de se décider à dire quelque chose et quoi, le blond tourna les talons et commença à partir.

Pour peu, Harry l'aurait laissé partir, partir si loin que ce moment aurait été oublié, que ce sentiment dans le corps de Harry aurait disparu, remplacé par celui de haine familière et rassurante le lendemain matin, que ce mirage, doux rêve, surprenant songe, faux cauchemar, ne devienne rien de plus, que ce moment d'intimité et de complicité ne finisse écrasé sous le poids du temps et de la gêne, ainsi que par celui de l'incertitude et celui du regret. Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi, sans que cela ne soit cité une seule fois, mais le nez et les joues rougies de froid ainsi que les lèvres bleutées et les tremblements incessants lui firent faire un geste instinctif qui le surpris autant que Malefoy mais qui le rendra fier et fort le lendemain.

Sa main serrant doucement celle du blond, il le regarde en silence se tourner vers lui, ses grands yeux gris pleins d'incompréhension se fixant aux siens. Puis, les yeux commencent à devenir craintifs, croyant avoir bientôt affaire à des représailles concernant la punition passée. Doucement, un doux sourire se forment sur les lèvres de Harry, voulant rassurer le petit blond qui se détend alors doucement. Mais à présent ses yeux le fixent avec curiosité avec une attente patiente et sans brusqueries.

Lentement, posément, Harry se décide à faire une chose à laquelle il essaye de se retenir depuis que Malefoy l'a protégé de son parapluie. Il s'approche, d'abord doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser, pour lui laisser le temps de se décider à le repousser en cas de refus, pour avoir le temps de regarder ses yeux gris le fixer à présent avec une lueur qui fait naître en lui des sentiments nouveaux mais hautement fantastiques et agréables. Leurs lèvres, entre une hésitation et une détermination adolescente, finissent par se toucher, d'abord par un effleurement timide puis, devenant bien insuffisant, un touché franc, doux, presque amoureux. Le baiser, car ce geste si tendre ne peut que l'être, n'en demande pas trop, car pour commencer, un touché est déjà une vrais joie, une fête, un anniversaire, créant feux d'artifices, papillons et autres choses remuant de bien-être dans leur estomac.

L'instant n'avait pas été plus long, mais cela fut assez pour qu'ils se comprennent et se sourient doucement, timidement quand enfin ils se séparent. La suite vint alors comme une évidence. Harry prit le parapluie de Drago avant de le laisser tomber à terre, objet sans vie bien vite oublié, abandonné, ignoré. Les bras de Harry se referment alors naturellement, prudemment, gentiment, assurément autour du blond, le protégeant ainsi du froid et de la pluie avec le deuxième parapluie qui n'est cette fois-ci coloré et non noir comme celui perdu.

Le nez plongé dans les cheveux blonds, Harry le respire amoureusement, doucement, apaisement. Les petits bras autour de sa taille le font se sentir à sa place, une place lui étant due, lui étant destinée.

Ils restent ainsi, calmes et apaisés, le froid, la pluie et toute vengeance oubliés depuis très longtemps. Ce moment magique rien qu'à eux ne semble point se finir, se prolongeant le plus possible de peur que ce rêve doux n'explose s'ils venaient à se quitter, se relâcher.

Mais la pluie, cette traîtresse, cette amante jalouse, cette amoureuse déçue, se fait plus forte et les tremblements de Drago recommencent bien malgré lui, le faisant se serrer plus étroitement contre le corps chaud de Harry. Se retirant alors doucement en voyant son compagnon trembler, Harry fit à moitié finir le songe surprenant. Deux yeux se fixent alors sur lui en un mouvement éclair, un regard peureux, indécis et presque fuyant. Deux points se referment sur son pull, une lèvre rougie tremble.

Mais Harry n'a point l'intention de s'en aller et d'oublier ce moment. Alors, courageusement comme un bon Griffondore, il prend la main de Drago dans la sienne et, doucement, se serrant contre lui pour le protéger, le rassurer, il les ramènent au château, où ils seront enfin au chaud. Mais une nouvelle fois, une pair d'yeux de fixent sur lui avec peur et non-assurance, une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall désert et dans le noir. Pour le rassurer alors pleinement, Harry lâche le parapluie avant de prendre Drago dans ses bras, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, tel une princesse, et l'embrasse, très doucement, faisant ainsi passer ses sentiments au petit blond qui s'accroche alors à son cou, le cœur battant à tout rompre et un sourire heureux collé au visage, ne montrant plus aucune trace de surprise à se retrouver dans une telle position. Alors, Harry se met en marche le nez à moitié dans les mèches de son compagnon pour se rendre à la Salle-sur-Demande, le poid-plume du blond l'amusant mais l'inquiétant tout de même un instant, avant de se dire qu'en tant qu'à présent petit ami du blond, il pourra le surveiller et l'obliger à manger plus.

La tête pleines de scénarios quant à leur vie ensemble, il oubli le deuxième parapluie dans le hall, seul, à présent également abandonné et triste. Mais heureux aussi pour ces deux êtres qui s'étaient trouvés.


End file.
